unchained_bladesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fang
"Out of my way, weaklings!" -- Fang, en sus Burst thumb|299px|Fang como humano Introducción Fang es el protagonista del juego. Su rol como Emperador Dragón es desempeñado al principio de la hisotria, hasta que fue convertido por Clunea en un joven humano como represalia por su arrogancia. Historia Al inicio del juego, Fang, un joven Dragón, va al templo en el cielo de Clunea en compañía de los Cuatro Reyes (Four Kings). A la entrada del templo, un ángel les dice que no pueden pasar. En respuesta a ésto Fang lo destruye, haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias. Después, recorren el templo en busca de Clunea. Cuando la encuentran, ella lo recibe con sorpresa, y dice que hacía mucho tiempo de que alguien encontrara el templo. Como recompensa por encontrarlo, ella decide concederle un deseo. Fang, como si no estuviera hablando con una divinidad, le exige que le diga el nombre del tipo más poderoso del mundo, para derrotarlo, y quedar ante todos como el ser más poderoso en el mundo. Clunea, algo confundida, le dice que puede hacerlo en un segundo el ser más poderoso, si eso es lo que quiere. Fang, sin paciencia, le dice que no está entendiendo el punto: quiere el nombre del más poderoso, no serlo directamente. Clunea sigue sin comprender para qué tanta molestia, y Fang se desespera y le dice que es una inútil y que él mismo buscará a ese tipo. Ella, algo molesta, dice que le concederá su deseo, pero Fang le contesta que no le está pidiendo ningún deseo, sino que le está dando una orden. Ya fuera de sus cabales, Fang parte. Furiosa, Cluena le detiene y le dice que debería bajarle el tono a su arrogancia y que era imperativo que tuviera algo de humildad. Fang dice que es el dragón más poderoso del mundo y que no necesita eso. Finalmente, Clunea dice que le dará una lección para que aprenda a tener humildad, y lo expulsa de su templo junto con sus seguidores, trasformándolos en las criaturas más débiles del mundo: humanos. thumb|300px|Fang en su forma original Así empieza la aventura de Fang, que deberá recorrer los Titanes en busca de los Holy Ordeals para poder invocar a Clunea y enfrentarla cara a cara para obtener venganza y recuperar su verdadero cuerpo. En su viaje se encuentra con distintos seres místicos que también van en busca de los Titanes por un deseo. Se unen a él, y empiezan juntos su travesía. Al final del juego, Fang se queda con cuerpo humano por haber conseguido un "poder" mejor al que tenía: sus amigos. Apariencia En su forma humana Fang se muestra con un chico joven, con cabellera larga y blanca, recogida por detrás en una gruesa trenza que se va adelgazando hasta el final, que le llega a la altura de las rodillas. Tiene en las puntas una pequeña coloración roja, haciendo un claro giño a su ropa y a su color de piel original. Sus ojos son azul claro. thumb|400px Convenientemente, Fang lleva ropa de combate con espada incluida, botas negras hasta las rodillas, y unas cuantas marcas en los antebrazos que parecen simular escamas. Incluso en su forma humana, Fang tiene, como los otros seres místicos del juego, rasgos de dragón, como por ejemplo serían sus colmillos, que, cuando abre la boca, se pueden ver. Los ojos se muestran feroces, como de gato. Personalidad Como es aclarado al inicio del juego, Fang tiene un caracter fuerte y arrogante. Siempre se muestra despreciando a todo mundo y elevándose a sí mismo. Se muestra un poco de cambio en thumb|400px|Una muestra de su temperamento su actitud a mitad del viaje, donde valora un poco a sus acompañantes, e incluso llega a preocuparse por sus problemas. También llega a ser un frío en cuanto a su manera de actuar y de decir las cosas, como por ejemplo, cuando Lapis se une a su equipo y le advierte sobre su ojo, él dice: "No te preocupes. De todas maneras no estoy interesado en tu rostro". Frases *Hell no (En distintas ocasiones) *Who the hell are you? (Cuando conoce a Glakul) *You interest me (A Lapis) *I'm the most powerful dragon in the world (A Clunea) *Oh, you are gonna PAY, Clunea. Just wait. I'll get my power back... (Hablando sólo XD) Burst thumb|400px|Segundo Burst de Fang Fang tiene tres Burst: *Magma Burst (Verde) *Blaging Blaze (azul) *Final Nova (rojo) Curiosidades *"Fang" significa colmillo en inglés, haciendo una clara referencia a su status como dragón. *En muchas ocasiones, Fang dice "Weakelings", que se traduce como "Debilucho" o "Alfeñique", resaltando su ego y maltrato hacia los demás. *Curiosamente, el sistema "Unchain" se basa en subir el rango de Carisma, que s irónico en cuanto a la actitud arrogante de Fang, pues para subir de Carisma se debe comportar bien con sus Followers y decirles cosas agradables. Algo que en definitiva nunca haría él. *Tiene el mayor poder de ataque físico de todos los personajes jugables. *Al final del juego, Tiana le da un beso en la mejilla.